Christmastime
by Jessi84
Summary: This is the third installment about Horatio, Calleigh and Aaron. It kinda follows Conquer Your Fear and A Man's World. Once again co-written with my writing partner melles. Learn how the Caines spend their Christmas morning.
1. Chapter 1

_**Christmastime**_

**Part 1****/4**

When Aaron opened his eyes for the first time this morning, he noticed that it was already bright outside. Within seconds he sat up in his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and looked around. Listening, he couldn't hear a single sound which meant, that his parents weren't up yet. Normally, Aaron would try to go back to sleep or get up to play something, but not today. Today was a special day. A _very_ special one! Carefully he slipped out under his blanket and walked to the door and left his room. He listened again, but still he couldn't hear any noises coming from the first floor. Getting more and more excited, he walked towards his parents' bedroom, opened the door as quietly as he could and peeked inside. He could see his father lying on his back, snoring slightly. Aaron chuckled. Then he walked over to him and came to stop right at Horatio's bedside. Like at the time when he had been afraid of the thunderstorm, Aaron tapped his fathers' shoulder but got no response. A frown came to his face as he tried to wake up his father. Then the frown disappeared and was replaced by a broad grin when he got an idea. He went to the end of the bed, climbed inside and started to jump up and down. Doing so, the mattress began to shake. "Daddy! Mommy! Wake up! Can we go downstairs? Can we?" He shouted loudly and added a "Pleeaasseeeee?"

Making some grunting sound, Horatio jolt up and tried to focus his eyes. "What? What?" He asked confused and was still half away in dream land. "Aaron, what are you doing here?" He asked his son and rubbed his eyes. Maybe he was still sleeping.

For a moment, Aaron stopped his movements, baffled by his father's question. "But...but we have to go downstairs. Now! Santa was here!"

Calleigh turned around to her son. "Aaron...it's still early. We can go back to sleep. Your presents will still be there later. Okay?" she tried to convince him gently, but knew she was talking to a real Caine.

The child shook his head, pursed his lips and put his hands to his hips. "We have to go now," he insisted.

"Aaron it's just..," Horatio tried to read his alarm clock, "..just quarter past 6." Far too early on a Christmas morning for Horatio's liking. With a groan he fell back into the bed and closed his eyes. When he didn't hear any comment from his son, he cracked one eye open and saw the best puppy face he had ever seen before. His son was a natural, that was for sure and he had no idea where he got that from. "Go…get your dressing gown and we'll be down in a moment," he smiled at him.

"Yes!!" Aaron started to jump once again and when he saw his mother's look, he nodded and quickly climbed off the bed. "Are you coming for sure?" he wanted to know, because none of them started to get up.

"Scouts Honor, little man," Horatio nodded and laughed when Aaron ran out of the room with a joyful shout. "It's definitely the Duquesne side in him, you know?" He rolled onto his side and wrapped one arm around his wife. "Being up so early and such things."

With her eyes closed, Calleigh just smiled before answering. "Yeah, and such things. Too bad Aaron knows how to manipulate his old man," she joked lightly.

"Old man, huh? I'm gonna show you an old man," Horatio said and quickly covered her body with his own. "So...who's old?"

"You," she simply stated while looking at him. "Be careful," she whispered taking one of his hands in her own. "We don't want anybody to get hurt, do we?"

"No we don't," he said softly and entwined their fingers. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart," he whispered and leaned down for a kiss.

"Merry Christmas, Handsome," she replied with a soft smile on her lips, returning the kiss. After they broke the kiss, she looked into her husband's wonderful blue eyes. "We better get up, or Aaron will come back."

"Mhm, I think we have another minute or so..," he smirked and leaned down again, but was interrupted by a loud "DADDY!". "Okay, probably not," he rolled his eyes playfully and let go of his wife. Carefully he sat up and ran a hand through his hair. Yawning, he got up and walked to the dresser, grabbing his own and Calleigh's dressing gown.

Calleigh stayed in bed and watched the rumpled figure she called her husband. She loved this look. His hair was tousled, he was unshaved and he was only clad in boxers and a T-Shirt. One thing she knew for sure – she would never get enough of this sight. After a moment or two of just enjoying watching Horatio, she joined him at the closet, taking her gown. "Why, thank you," she said, as he helped her putting it on. "And now...go...show your son his presents," she shooed him, smirking because she knew that Horatio was as excited as Aaron. The older the boy got, the more Horatio enjoyed Christmas. Probably because he didn't have a real Christmas when he was in Aaron's age.

"You know me too well," Horatio smiled at her, but instead of running down the stairs, he took her hand in his and led her out of the room. Of course he was excited about Christmas. At least nowadays. Before Calleigh, before he became a husband and a father, Christmas hadn't been all that special to him. But now he dearly loved and enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Downstairs his smile got even wider when he saw Aaron sitting in the living room in front of the decorated Christmas tree, between his presents, but none of them had been opened. "Oh wow, Santa sent you a lot of presents. You must have been a very good boy this year, Aaron," he greeted his son.

Aaron nodded, still surveying the presents. "Yes, I was," he said without a doubt in his voice. "And look Daddy, he drank the milk and ate the cookies."

"Mhm, I can see that," Horatio smiled and murmured, "And I enjoyed both a lot, since I volunteered for this special task."

Calleigh just looked at him. "How sacrificially of you."

"Indeed," he nodded and was very pleased with himself.

Their little banter got interrupted when Aaron asked, "May I open the presents now? Please?"

Calleigh's heart swelled with pride, when she heard those words. _"Still so young, but nevertheless the same manners like his father,"_ she thought proudly and looked to her husband. "I guess it's time, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Horatio nodded, gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and let go of her hand. Slowly he walked to Aaron and sat down next to his son. "So which one will you open first?" He asked him curiously.

Of course, his choice fell on one of the bigger presents. "This!" he said and pointed towards it.

Calleigh smiled, knowing that one came from his godfather Tim. "That's pretty big. I wonder what could be inside?" she said making Aaron only more excited.

The boy stood up in order to grab it and carry it to his Daddy, but decided to open it right where it was. Seconds later, without taking care of the wrapping paper, he opened the box and looked inside. "A fire truck!" he stated in amazement and began to smile. "Look Daddy! Look!"

"Wow, this is pretty cool, Buddy," Horatio grinned and moved to his son, to have a better look at the truck. "And I think it's the one you saw in the store, right? I think Santa has really read your letter."

Satisfied Aaron nodded. "It makes noises and there you can put the blue lights on!" he told his father as if Horatio was not aware of it. "See?" Then he looked up to his Mom. "It makes noises! I like that one."

Nothing was more beautiful than to see a happy child and right now Aaron was surely one of those. "That's great, Honey," she smiled, sitting on the couch to have a better look at her two men, one happier than the other.

"It really looks like the one we've seen a few weeks ago," Horatio confirmed his son's observation and was glad that Tim had found the right truck. Horatio had been surprised when they had been in the store and found more than one fire truck. More like 10 different ones, that nearly looked the same. Sometimes it was hard work to be Santa Claus. "Why don't you open this one?" he suggested and nodded towards a present from Calleigh's mother. Horatio knew what was inside and he so wanted to see Aaron's reaction to it.

"Okay." Within seconds the fire truck was forgotten and Aarons' attention went to the present Horatio mentioned. Then he stood, picked the present up and frowned, because he noticed that it was very light. Carefully he lifted it up a few times to measure its weight and shook it. He glanced to his Mum and Dad before he studied the gift in his hands once again, turning it upside down and back. Quickly he made an assumption. "It doesn't make a sound. Are there clothes inside? I don't need new clothes," he shook his head fully convinced by his statement.

Horatio ducked his head to hide his grin and turned around to his wife. He had told his mother-in-law that clothes wouldn't be approved by Aaron, but she had insisted on it. He tried very hard not to laugh out loud, but some noises escaped nevertheless. "I think we have a CSI among us," he grinned and scooted over to his wife, so he was resting with his back next to her legs against the couch. "Well you should still open it Aaron, it's a gift from Santa and the elves worked hard on it. We don't want them to be sad, now do we?" He tried to convince his son.

Calleigh also had to fight hard to not laugh out loud, but she lost that battle, just like her husband. Grinning she leaned forward to rest her hands on his shoulders. "Daddy's right. You should open it. Maybe you'll like what's inside. You'll never know."

Looking at his parents, Aaron shrugged and did as he was told. Quickly he opened the gift wrap and sighed when he saw what was inside.

"So what did you get?" Horatio asked and hummed softly while his wife started to massage his shoulders playfully.

"A pullover," the boy stated and lifted it up, so his parents could see it.

"Oh a green one with Santa on the front," Horatio said and smiled at his son. "It looks really nice."

Frowning, the boy had a better look at the piece of clothing and looked surprised. "And there's Rudolph, too!"

"Oh, Rudi the rednosed reindeer," Calleigh smirked, still busy with her task. "It's a nice one what do you think?"

"Yeah, it's okay," Aaron answered halfheartedly and stuffed the pullover back in the box. "Can I open the next one?"

"Of course you can," Horatio nodded. "I see a very big one underneath the tree, just waiting for you." _"And for me too."_ This was his favourite present. He hoped that Aaron would like it.

Quietly Calleigh exchanged a glance with Horatio, smiling gently. "Apparently he doesn't have his father's good taste concerning clothes. Maybe you should be a role model for him and wear a Santa pullover, too. I'm sure Mom is more than willingly to knit one for you." Getting a horrified glance, she giggled and ruffled her husbands' hair. "She would be pleased, I'm sure."

"She....yes, me...no", Horatio said and made a note to himself to talk about that later again. He knew his wife's humor all too well.

"Daddy, can you help me?? I can't lift the box," Aaron interrupted them.

"Such a heavy present? Now I'm really curious," Horatio said and crawled to his son. "Okay, let me get it," he told him and lifted it. "Why don't you unpack it here?" He suggested, "So mommy can see what you got there, too."

Being faster than his father, Aaron already waited in a fever of excitement at the couch, clapping his small hands. "Put it on top! Put it on top!" he said and pointed at the seat of the couch still tapping with his feet.

"Easy, hot spot," Cal reminded him, brushing softly over his cheek. "Don't be so impatient. One thing at a time, alright?"

"Hmpf," the child growled, but stayed silent, watching his father as he put the present down.

"Okay here you go, Buddy. But be careful, okay? We don't want to break something," Horatio said and kneeled down in front of his wife, so he could watch his son.

Smiling, Calleigh ran her hand through Horatio's short neck hair and felt the tension in his muscles. She knew that Horatio was as excited as Aaron, maybe even more. "Do you need help, Sweetie?"

Fiercely Aaron shook his head, his blonde hair shaking wildly. "No, I can do it!" As careless as before he got rid of the wrapping paper, stopping short when he saw the colored cardboard-box with the picture of a train. His eyes got wide and he smiled from one ear to the other. "A train? Is it a train?" he asked even if it was quite obvious what was in that box. "Can you lift the top?" The cover of the box sat tightly on it and Aaron couldn't manage to remove it.

"I think we need something sharp then," Calleigh said and was about to get up from the couch, when Horatio stopped her.

"No, let me get it," he told her and stood up. Stealing a kiss from her, he made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed the scissors. "I turned on the tea kettle and the coffee machine," he told Cal, when he came back and carefully opened the box, so Aaron wouldn't hurt himself. After finishing his task, he sat down next to his wife and wrapped both arms around her waist.

Cal snuggled close to Horatio and rested her head on his chest, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere and the sight of her jubilant son and her content husband. For her, everything was perfect the way it was.

"It's a train!" Aaron explained and jumped up in the air. "Just like the one I wanted!" Carefully he took the train out of the box and studied it closely. His head was tilted to one side. "It's so cool!" he grinned and held it up for his parents to see. "There are also tracks in the box. We can build something, yes? Can we Daddy? Can we? Can we?"

"To quote Bob The Builder, yes we can," Horatio chuckled. "But first of all we need some breakfast to be strong enough to lay the rail track."

"But Daddy...we are strong enough," Aaron replied quickly and showed him his arm muscles. "Feel."

Laughing, Horatio tested the muscles and nodded impressed. "Wow.. "

"What about this. I'm gonna prepare breakfast and you two strong men, can start with the rail track," Cal suggested and lay a hand on her husband's knee.

"Are you sure? I can help you," Horatio said, because he didn't want her to slave in the kitchen just for them.

"Positive, Handsome. I'm preparing breakfast...you two...build...something," she giggled, because she could already see both of them lying down on their bellies, playing all day long. But as long as they were satisfied, she wouldn't mind. "Deal?"

"Okay, deal. Thank you," Horatio smiled at her and let her go. "So let's see what we have here," he focused on his son and helped him to get the tracks out of the box. It was a good thing that they had quite a big living-room and there was enough space for the train.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

After she had finished her work in the kitchen with the pancakes already waiting in the oven in order to stay warm and the tea and coffee also ready in its mugs, Cal went back to the living room; and stopped dead in her tracks. As she had imagined before, Horatio and Aaron were lying on their stomachs, totally unaware of their surroundings. Smiling she sneaked around the corner, got her cell phone with the mini-camera, because she wanted to preserve that beautiful picture she saw. As quietly as she could she got closer, started the camera and had to smile when she heard Aaron mumble: "That's the best Christmas ever!"

Horatio, with his chin resting on his hand, just smiled on Aaron's comment and helped one of the small Playmobil figures into the train. "You know what the best is? That the train has a light," he grinned at his son, who was closing the railroad crossing.

"Really?" The boy asked surprised.

"Yes, the train driver needs to see his way at night, right?"

"Oh...yes right," The boy smiled and grabbed the small remote control. "Everyone inside?"

"Everyone inside, Sir," Horatio replied and rested his chin on both hands. He loved trains, always had. But he never got one when he was younger and when he became older, it had felt too awkward to buy one. So the minute Aaron had mentioned a train for Christmas, Horatio had been all over the Internet to find the perfect one. It was his chance to get something back from his own childhood.

Being close enough for a good shot, Cal still smiled and took a picture. The "klick" made both of them look around, with an almost identical frown on their faces. "I couldn't resist," she explained and took some more photos. "You're looking too cute."

"Mommy, look! The train driver has a light. So he can see his way at night," the boy repeated the words from his father and pressed a button so the train started to move slowly.

"The train has," Horatio smiled softly. "Do you see the small button underneath the big one? Press it."

Confused, Aaron looked at the remote and pressed the yellow button. Immediately, the train's headlight started to shine. "Coool!!"

"Very," Horatio grinned and rolled onto his back. "Breakfast is ready?" he asked his wife.

"Yep. Do you think you two can leave the train alone? I'm afraid we can't take it into the kitchen," she teased him a bit.

"Alone? Here in the living-room?" Horatio asked shocked. "I'm not so sure about it," he shook his head. "Aaron, what do you think?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Now, that's a surprise," Horatio laughed about his son's reply. "But I guess mom will be angry with us, if we don't eat something, right Cal?"

"Indeed," she nodded. "Especially since I made your favorite pancakes, love. You know, the ones with the chocolate sauce," Cal winked at Aaron.

Unsure of what to do, the boy looked at his Daddy. "Maybe one."

"Yeah, I think we could eat one," Horatio nodded after he had thought about it. "Or maybe even two", he added and started to stand up slowly. "Ohh...I'm getting old," he groaned when his muscles and bones didn't want to comply with his movements.

Calleigh chuckled. "No comment."

"What does that mean, Daddy?" Aaron wanted to know, taking his fathers' hand in his while they walked toward the kitchen.

"That means, that your mommy agrees with me and thinks I'm old, but she's too polite to tell me," Horatio answered his son and winked at Calleigh. "Women do that a lot, that's why you always have to listen to them closely," he continued as he walked hand in hand with his son into the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Several hours later, it was just after midnight; Horatio closed the bathroom door behind him and turned off the ceiling light. "Oh God, I'm still bloated with food, I don't think I can ever eat again," he rolled his eyes about himself and crawled into the bed. Alexx' pudding had been too delicious, not to forget Tim's turkey and its filling. The whole team plus families had met at Alexx' house to celebrate Christmas. Everyone had chipped something in. Eric some sort of Cuban salad, Calleigh had made her special shrimps salad, Alexx the pudding and Tim the turkey. No need to say, that everything had been very good and Horatio needed to start fasting from tomorrow on, or he would never ever shed these pounds again.

Aaron had fallen asleep sometime between eight and nine, after he had told everyone about his train. It had been quite a conjuncture to convince the boy, to leave the train at home and not taking it with him, but in the end Calleigh and Horatio had succeeded. But he had invited everyone to come home, so he could show them his present and much to Horatio's amusement, the male members of the team had accepted this invitation immediately.

Calleigh rolled with her eyes, hearing her husband complain. Carefully she stretched a bit in the bed. "Yeah? You're still bloated, mhm? What should I say then?" she smiled, putting a hand on her stomach. "I'm the one who's fat."

"You most definitely aren't," Horatio argued back and sighed when he had finally found the most comfortable position. "It was a wonderful day, don't you think?" he asked and smiled at her.

"I totally agree with that. I love to see Aaron and you happy. Santa did a good job. And the dinner was wonderful. As always," she told him, and turned around a bit. "But still, I'm fat. You can't deny that, Mr. Caine."

"Of course I can," he laughed and kissed her tenderly. "You know, as much as I loved this Christmas, the next one will be even better," he whispered and let his hand rest on Calleigh's already swollen belly.

"Why's that?" she asked though she already knew the answer.

"Because next year, there won't be three, but four Caines," he smiled broadly and gently caressed the bump.

"I'm doing my best to make that happen," she answered and watched him as he softly touched her belly, placing tiny kisses on the fabric of her nightshirt. Still, she couldn't believe that they were having a baby again. Aaron already was a miracle child, but having another child was probably the most precious gift they could ever receive. "Everything is perfectly fine so far."

"Mhm, and I'm sure that it will stay that way," Horatio looked up and leaned forward to steal another kiss from his beautiful wife. They had no idea about the baby's sex, because they wanted it as a surprise. After all, everything that mattered was that the baby was in perfect health. Horatio didn't need to know anything else. "I love you, Cal," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you, too," she answered almost inaudible, because their lips almost met. Suddenly she began to laugh. "Try to memorize my words, because in three months I think I'm gonna curse you."

"Been there, done that," he joined in her laughing and lay down completely next to her. With one arm loosely wrapped around Calleigh's waist, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Even though I can't wait for this day, to hold your little visitor in my arms," he started, "I do enjoy the wait, since we're both more relaxed than we were with Aaron."

She leaned close to him so she could inhale his scent. "I'm convinced it'll be worth the wait," she said, but couldn't suppress a yawn. "As long as you're by my side, there's nothing to fear." And for that she was thankful. Horatio was the most caring husband she could wish for. "Good night, Handsome."

"Good night, Beautiful," he murmured and once again started to stroke her belly. "And a good night and merry Christmas to you, too."

**The End**


End file.
